


【万象物语】Soft Universe

by IDmikon



Category: Sdorica (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDmikon/pseuds/IDmikon
Summary: And from the dark, into the light自黑暗之处 涌向光芒I saw a star burst into life我看到一颗星辰闯入我的生命And in the corner of your eye在你双眸的角落I saw a dream that never die我看到一个从未消逝的梦想
Relationships: Charle Ceres & Morris Dietrich, Charle Ceres/Morris Dietrich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 中世纪AU  
> 本人是唯物辩证主义者 我无意冒犯任何宗教信仰组织团体 由于不熟悉这方面知识 查阅资料不够完全 可能导致多种不合理情况发生 敬请包涵 题目与歌词引自Soft Universe - AURORA

瑟雷斯神父结束了今天的布道，他从讲台上远远地看见人群里一个昏昏欲睡的男人，坐在最后排困得脑袋前后打晃。但礼拜还要一段时间才能结束，神父清清嗓子故意提高声音请大家起立颂唱。角落里的男人被周遭嘈杂的脚步声惊醒，踉跄地站起来使劲眨眨眼适应光线，环顾四周又往讲台上看。神父合上眼睛巧妙地避开目光，领头缓缓道出烂熟于心的颂文，嘴角不自觉地上翘。  
今天也会是被主眷顾的，美妙的一天。  
礼拜结束，人群逐渐散去。瑟雷斯嘱托金发的研修生打扫好烛台，教区主教近日就要来访，神父比平时更加仔细地维护着小教堂。或许需要一些新蜡烛，还有花环，器具也要重新擦一擦……还有什么没考虑到的吗？研修生举着笔记本等待下文，顺着神父的目光望过去只看到一个有些不耐烦的黑发男人。  
“先这样吧，有什么东西忘记了我再补充。”  
“啊，瑟雷斯神父——”  
研修生看着神父快步走远，只能收起鹅毛笔离去，再想找到神父可就要等到明天了。  
男人打了个哈欠，“又慢又长，再拖太阳要下山了。”  
“没那么夸张，莫里斯，这是我们能献上的最低限度的虔诚了。”神父不急不缓，“走吧。”  
尽管莫里斯·迪特里希不是教会的一员，夏尔仍然很高兴他们能在一起说话。这几个月他们频繁地见面，像是要把三年的分别补回来一样。教堂外的园丁和孩子们向神父问好，夏尔便一一回应他们：主眷顾你。  
每个美丽的星期日，在早上的礼拜结束后，夏尔·瑟雷斯神父就会和这位朋友一同出行。有时去南城区的集市、学院，有时是城外的森林、马场。迪特里希曾经说，越是人多的地方越藏着平时看不见的东西。对神父来说，是一些在教堂中听不到的苦难，夏尔希望能亲眼见证；对莫里斯来说，是万物运作的规律，他要解释理所当然的日常。  
“工作还好吗？”  
“和往常一样。你要想象我和这群老头子在一起开会的痛苦。”  
“哈哈，教会里也有上岁数的成员。”  
“至少他们会听你说话，神父大人。”  
夏尔不置可否。早在他选择专修神学前他就知道大学老师们能有多么……固执，他不难想象现在与莫里斯共事的上年纪老教授们能有多执着。但是，在莫里斯工作的地方至少没有提刁钻问题的小孩子们。  
“你多久没睡觉了？很困的话就先回去吧。”  
“计算工程量太大了……”莫里斯摇头，抬手搓搓脸，眼底的疲惫让他看起来像被人痛打过一顿，“而且遇见瓶颈，写出一个没人见过的东西。”  
莫里斯开始从头说起，自从上周开始的连续观测被一场大雨打断，有些笨蛋学生弄脏了望远镜，到会议上教授们辩论时有失身份的发言。所谓有失身份，不如说几个身体并不强壮的学者是怎么围着桌子追跑扭打。同行的神父听笑了，他开始想象他的老同学翻过桌子逃出中老年人混战的样子。莫里斯在导师中显得太过年轻，即使是在人才辈出的卢温大学也是罕见的，可以用天才来描述的人，也难免招惹羡妒的目光。  
夏尔一边回应他一边悄悄在路上拐弯，莫里斯头脑昏昏沉沉开始语序颠倒，丝毫没注意自己被清醒的神父引进了什么地方。  
“有时我真不知道他们是什么……物种！怎么能那么笨……”莫里斯看到脚下的砖块变成密集的石子，“我们为什么在这？”  
“你得休息，莫里斯。如果我还要这个样子的你陪我出门散步，未免过于残忍了。”  
“可我们约好……”  
“没关系的。”  
莫里斯一直都遵守约定地来，在教堂的角落里看着他，以至于夏尔都快忘记他们什么时候形成的这一固定日程。他习惯于那双眼睛的凝视，也习惯于这个男人的陪伴了，于是夏尔又补充道：“我们晚一些再出去。”  
神父喜欢一个人住在教会外面，这让他感觉比较自由，不用被限制在工作的地方。他独自住在离教堂不远的街道，二层的阁楼被他清理出来留给可能在这里过夜的教会成员，今天也能容纳过度劳累的科学家休息一会。莫里斯跨入门槛前顿了几秒，他曾经送夏尔回到这个地方，却没有进来过。  
神父抱歉地说今天还没认真打扫，莫里斯抬眼就看见餐桌上剩下的茶杯和碟子，沙发上倾倒摊开的书。夏尔还保留着在大学时的习惯，家中挂着三块黑板上写满公式，桌上堆着小山般的书和草纸，莫里斯甚至不确定书堆最上面的一本是不是圣经。他没能细看，但只是通过交错密集的数字与符号他就已经明白，夏尔没有骗他，他还在进行着研究。  
“那么……你觉得怎么样？”  
“亏你住这么久还保持这么整洁。”  
“嘿！别那么瞧不起人。”  
老实说，就夏尔在大学时的自理能力来说，现在的情况已经可以被称为“整洁”了。莫里斯脱下外套挂在衣架上，夏尔从房间里出来，径直走上楼梯。夏天即将到来，炉膛已经被打扫干净，壁炉架上放着之前他们买下的一小盒香料和几个信封，几块有颜色的矿石旁边架着一个瓶中船。他还没来得及观察这些小摆件，夏尔已经在楼上喊他。  
“上来吧莫里斯。”  
经过那房门的时候莫里斯向里一瞥，只看见蓝色的床单和墙上白色的十字架。楼梯吱呀作响，床垫放在地板上，盖了一张旧床单。阁楼不高，最高的地方刚刚够莫里斯站直，有一种浓厚的木质气味，角落里有个大储物箱和几张椅子。四面的窗户都敞开着透进光来，于是夏尔的头发被太阳照耀得发光。莫里斯有时认为瑟雷斯家或许确实有些与神明相关的血脉，至少他们在外表上看都像极了传说中的天使，就差一只竖琴和一对同样雪白的翅膀。阁楼因为靠近屋顶而非常温暖，温度的侵袭让莫里斯更加犯困。  
“呃啊！”莫里斯弯腰走两步，一头栽倒在床垫上，“我现在感觉像个锤子。你会叫醒我的吧？”  
“当然。一起吃午饭吧，你有多喜欢喝蘑菇汤？”  
“嗯……”莫里斯没有给出正面回应，最终也没说出来。  
夏尔坐到床垫边，递给他一个鸭绒枕头。这让他有些想起他们逃课的时候。莫里斯记得，夏尔第一次成功说服了自己一同旷课，那应该也是像今天一样晴朗的好天气。只要他合上眼睛，就又能回到五六年前的下午一般。  
“这太丢人了……”  
“说不定你会在梦里发现什么的，大天才。”  
“哼哼，我会飞出地球的。”  
“嗯，就像那种的。”  
莫里斯还想说什么，头脑却先他一步陷入沉睡。他像只午睡的猫一样伸展四肢，这是否也和猫一样是对周围感到安心的表现呢？夏尔不是第一次看莫里斯睡觉，在自家阁楼里倒是第一回，并且他认为以后还会见到许多次。他轻声站起关了两扇窗户以防莫里斯受了风寒，逐步缓慢地走下楼梯，只是那第三阶木板无论动作怎么轻柔都会发出挤压的尖叫，夏尔抬头看向熟睡的天才，那疲惫的男人丝毫没有被惊扰。  
夏尔回到楼下收拾房间也尽可能不发出太大的声音，他在十字架前思索了一会，决定还是为他亲爱的莫里斯祈祷一下。主啊，请您庇护他的精神，就像您庇护我一样，使他不被他人干扰。他虽不是那么虔诚的信徒，却是十足地爱着众人……或许您能暗示他更爱惜些自己的身体，他终究是按您的指示，像在我们之前的先人一样探索着您的造物。  
主会爱你的，莫里斯。即使是现在的你，也一定能得到祂的垂爱。

夏尔·瑟雷斯出生时就被寄予了厚望，只是因为他完全继承了瑟雷斯家神使的特征：浅棕的眼睛，纯白的头发，纯净智慧的象征。拥有这样外貌的瑟雷斯们几乎最终都成为了神职者，包括他的父亲。他的名字则来自于他诞生时湛蓝的天空，最靠近天国的颜色。家中上下都相信他会成为一名优秀的神职者，在佣人之间相传逐渐变成有着天使的外表与神谕力量的天选之子。瑟雷斯家立刻制止了这种传言，早在百年前的猎巫行动中，拥有纯白发色的祖先就遭到怀疑险些遇难。  
于是夏尔很早就被父亲传授知识，家中的藏书也一概允许他翻阅。六岁的夏尔可不像他父亲小时候那样安静，他爬到树枝上去看鸟窝，急得佣人们在树下站成一圈，生怕这位小神子掉下来。之后有人说夏尔是被花园里某个打杂的少年抱下来，有人说神子是自己慢悠悠地像片树叶一样飘下来的。在父亲为夏尔贪玩感到有些担心时，母亲倒是不怎么紧张，她递给夏尔一块点心，这正是小孩子们探知上帝所造万物的时候。  
母亲说得没错，夏尔在学习的时候也在感受天地之间的神的旨意，从天而降的雨水，变换颜色的树叶，无论是规律还是意外都在遵循着一种无形的法则。他想要去学校，父亲便送他去，他会在那里学到世界上更多的知识。老瑟雷斯稍加思索还是将他送去教会学校，近日在国家遥远的地区有些人主张着违背上帝旨意的学说，唯恐他亲爱的长子也被熏染。  
夏尔快十一岁的时候穿上了教会学校的学袍，伴随着黄金的落叶开始了学习生活。他在家中独居了太久，正努力地适应于人群交往，这对夏尔并不算难事，人群也是自然的一部分。他像探索着未知一样和人交流，这在同学们看来有些怪异，像是一个从书里走出来的老学究附身到了少年的肉体上。他安静，和人说话时总是微笑着，有时那样的温良会被人认成是女孩子。有些男生瞧不起这个怪异的白发娘娘腔，与其说是嫉妒他的优异，更像是排斥那种异己感——夏尔实在太不像他们了。  
但是小夏尔·瑟雷斯并不在意，他像是观察一件事情一样看待这种恶意，好奇这是否也是全能上帝的指引。于是在某一次顽劣的男生藏起他的鹅毛笔时，他以一种实验意味的心情平静地对这个高他一头的男孩说：“明知故犯的偷盗是会下地狱的，连同养育你的父母与你最喜欢的艾瑞娅小姐，在硫磺的火湖里受痛苦，直至永永远远。”这话似乎有些吓到了男孩，面色苍白地冷哼一声离去，而夏尔的鹅毛笔没过多久就出现在自己的课桌上。十几年后当夏尔笑盈盈地回忆起这件事的时候，莫里斯就会眯眯眼睛说很难想象温和的神父小时候能讲出这么可怕的话语。这实际上应该怪他们没有仔细学习启示录的内容，不然他们就会知道这是夏尔化用了别的语句吓唬他们。这也都是后话了。  
夜晚时夏尔跪在床边祈祷，有时看管宿舍的修女打瞌睡，他就站在床上扒着窗棱看外面的夜空。从狭窄的窗口里看见的星星几乎每天都不太一样，而月亮也在规律地变化，月亮边有两颗特别亮的星，几个月后同样的地方出现蓝色的星。夏尔喜欢观察天空，繁星秩序的分布经常能提醒他上帝造物精细且美丽。巡房叫醒了修女，小瑟雷斯赶快低声感谢上帝今晚也给他了一段美妙的时光，赶在烛火照亮他的床铺前钻进被子。  
十二岁的生日上夏尔在他父亲询问之前就提出要去受洗，家中无不感到欣慰。夏尔明白瑟雷斯家对自己的期望，但他认为什么时候正式提出归顺上帝是没有意义的，每个人从出生就一定得到祂的指点与关爱，受洗不过是能让他找到同样虔诚的兄弟姐妹的一个方法罢了。父亲睡前在十字架前沉默地祈祷，感谢上帝使他的儿子走上正确的道路，也像往年一样感谢祂庇护夏尔一整年都不受疾病困扰，健康而快乐地成长着。  
于是在次年春分后的第一个礼拜日，父亲于四月的复活节将他带到河边，牵着他的手又托着他的背，让他向后倾倒没入水中。春水即使被阳光晒着还是很冷，夏尔睁开眼，看见波动的蓝天和父亲的白发，以及岸上前来见证的人们模糊的影子。父亲将他从水里拉起，头发和白衣都被浸湿贴在身上，不停地向下滴水回到河中。夏尔被风吹得有些发抖，岸上的人们为他欢呼起来，又一位少年成为他们的兄弟。神子瑟雷斯的传言再次在小规模的范围传开，前去围观的人群见到从水中起身的小瑟雷斯时感到一种陌生的神圣感，像是从湖中抬头的天鹅或是从云端跌落的使者，平静地看向岸边的人类。  
传言在两年后随着意外戛然而止，因为神子不可能保护不了自己双亲，而事实证明夏尔·瑟雷斯不过是和他们一样的，难逃命运掌控的普通人类。夏尔在修道院高大建筑下的阴影中看着公墓中新挖过的两块土地，才突然间有了实感，捏着黑色的宽大衣袖，努力将这一事件和自己联系在一起。他记得父亲来学校告诉他，他们要去国境之外的地方，在夏尔放暑假之前回来。夏尔对国家大小的概念还很模糊，只知道父母要连同自己尚未出世的弟弟或者妹妹出趟远门，这在以前不是没有发生过。叔父从北方匆匆赶来，作为牧师主持了葬礼，在人群散去后向这个身高才到自己胸口的侄子伸出一只手。夏尔明白他什么意思，乖顺地牵住那只大手，和他并列站了一会。他本以为所有的葬礼都会在阴蒙蒙的下午，现在却正值初夏的正午，太阳马上就要越过头顶的钟楼，照在他们身上，照在新翻开的土地上。  
“我们，应该感到高兴吗？”  
“我不知道。”夏尔抬头，他的叔父有瑟雷斯家一样的白发，却从耳后长出一缕浅浅的棕色，“他们走到是世人都要走的路，我们也必到那里去。”  
叔父料理好兄弟一家的财产和后事，带着夏尔回家，叔父的家，夏尔的新住所。十四岁的男孩坐在马车上看着窗外，马蹄声路过热闹的集市，路过金色的田地，路过群山和河流，路过风和夜空。车队走了两天，夏尔被硬木硌得全身发疼快要散架，在跨过沼泽的时候留下的泥水在亚麻裤子上凝固。马夫浇灭篝火，叔父在草席上枕着一包布料，夏尔跪在自己的席上做睡前祷告，希望父母的灵魂能够得到祂的照顾。他相信上帝能听到，在这没有屋顶的旷野，他与星星，与主更近了一步。  
夏尔来到鸢尾花的城市，比起故乡，这里的艺术气息更浓重一些，歌唱者与建筑者似乎无处不在，歌颂着全能上帝的伟业。叔父打开车门，他的双脚踏到这片土地上，眼睛却被这里的一切所吸引。戴毡帽抓着一把画笔的画家，竖笛和莱雅琴手聚在一起，穿着油亮毛皮的贵气女人。像是受到主的号召一般，他在抬头的瞬间看见高耸的屋顶上最后一抹夕阳，便独自走过来往的人群，向着那最高的圆顶走去。叔父找到他的时候他坐在圣母教堂的门口痴痴地流泪，他说不清楚是为什么，也许是因为他的情感太过迟缓，葬礼上一滴眼泪都没掉的他看着洗礼堂的青铜大门哭了起来。  
“主啊……”  
这天晚上夏尔在叔父有些狭窄的阁楼里望着天空，似乎能远远地看见那壮观穹顶的轮廓。他一时想不出和上帝说些什么，是否该感谢祂带他来到这美丽的地方，还是询问祂这是否给予他的安慰。叔父家的三个孩子让他们的生活容不下第四个男孩，夏尔很明白这一点，在到来的第二天就询问叔父这里是否有他能住宿的学校。父母留下的遗产应当足够他上完中学，如果叔父愿意稍微资助他，也许能一直到考上大学；若叔父不愿意，夏尔已经想好，那他就回到家乡的修道院，在离父母最近的地方为上帝献上余生。  
鲜花之城的一切仍然熠熠生辉，或许是知识与美的双重灌溉，夏尔个子猛蹿，叔父每次见到他时他仿佛都比上周长高了一寸多。没有课的时候夏尔就跑出学校，回到他刚刚到来时就被吸引的大教堂。他仰望穹顶的雕像与壁画，赞叹艺术家的造诣与虔心，暗自为建造教堂的人祷告，愿他们因这份功绩回到上帝的左右。他在这里第一次亲眼见到雪，像一层厚厚的羊毛披盖在教堂屋顶，不由得称赞这是冬天多么优雅而精致的造物。教堂中逐渐认识他的人也多了起来，一个提前白了头发的少年，在礼拜二和礼拜四的下午准时出现在长椅上。画家说他看见那男孩是从壁画里走出来的，唱诗班说他们看见他像一只白鸟从窗边略过，值班的神父说他聆听到一个虔诚男孩的祷告。  
学校的生活和以往似乎没什么差别，年轻教士们见到这个新来的白发同龄人都稍微有些惊奇，除此之外只道是上帝对他们每个人都有不同的安排。这很好，没有人认识他的过去，好奇的目光也只停留一段时间就移开了。夏尔仍像上帝所指示的那样，待与他同信仰的人为兄弟姐妹，展现他固有的礼貌与善意。而这时不仅是他身边的人，他自己也有同样的感触：他们不像是同一类人。即使样貌相似，即使同为上帝之民，也总有些说不清的隔阂若隐若现，使他无法靠近别人，别人也只好遥望他。  
四季转瞬即逝，夏尔长到五尺七的时候从中学毕业，考上了在山另一边的卢温大学。他的堂兄弟们最小的也已经到了能够识字的年纪，夏尔留下自己上学时的一些教科书，祝福叔父一家能够健康长寿，带着他来时的东西离开了这座城市。距离大学开学还有一个半月的时间，他便缓缓在路上走着一路南下，用了两周时间才回到故乡。他走在四年前没有走的路上，听见了海的声音，中途拐弯去见宽广的蔚蓝。码头的船只扬起白帆，似乎要前往东方国家，带回贵重的织物和香料。他看蓝色的水拍打礁石，看太阳如何消失在海天相接的白线之后，看水冲刷掉沙子上螃蟹留下的痕迹，看星月照亮平静的波涛，突然间想到一句话：大海是天空的倒影。  
夏尔在故乡停留了两天，修道院又增加了许多墓碑和新翻开的土，他过去的家住进一对夫妇和他们的女儿，河水静静地流淌。他已经没有什么好回忆的了，这也许正是全能上帝的一种旨意，要他放下曾经的一切，拥抱即将到来的可能。夏尔重新北上，绕过高耸的山，所幸一路上没有遇见奸人强盗。干热的风把脸吹拂成小麦色，然后逐渐不再燥热，他终于在开学前一周赶到学校门前，险些被当作拾荒的难民赶出去。夏尔把行李放在床铺旁，一头栽在床垫上，这是两周来他第一次沾到柔软的过夜场所。他梦见自己坠落在旷野，而当他仰头看见夜幕中的繁星时，有一团光从遥远的地方而来，像一道流星一样向他奔来。  
卢温大学对待学生倒是相当宽松，也许正是因为本届校长是一位随和的老师。夏尔班上的同学年纪不一，有些比他年轻的人与他一同入学，有的和他一样安静，也有的相当聒噪。大学的图书馆典藏像美餐一样吸引着夏尔，三四层楼的书柜码放整齐，从窗户洒下阳光仿佛从天国而来照亮一片圆形。他兴高采烈地登上二楼，年长一些的学生侧目瞟了他一眼，微笑着又低头沉入书海。  
主啊，您的安排从未失误，感谢您使我到达这里。  
大学的生活有些让夏尔找回小时候在家学习的日子，总觉得看不完的书让他莫名很安心。七艺的三学科对他来说还算简单，多亏了从小到大大量的阅读，夏尔在文法与修辞都展现了卓越的能力，伦理学的教授认可他的见解，也惊叹于他作为一个教士的虔心。除了在图书馆外，夏尔在探索学校结构时认识了许多新地方，文学硕士生们学习医学的教室有种怪异的臭气，天文学同学们观测天空的楼顶架着几组精致的透镜，几何学专用布满四壁的黑板的房间画着打散的图形符号。当没课或是干脆不想听了的时候，夏尔就游荡在学校里，或者看着墙外过往的人群想着怎么能不惊扰考勤的情况下出去看看。  
十八岁生日过去，夏尔开始计算圣诞节的到来，他喜欢这样的节日，在故乡和叔父的家中时他都会期待着几乎是一年中最丰盛的晚餐——无论是鳕鱼还是熏肉。之后是拜访邻居，给长辈们的信，他给年幼的堂兄弟们讲耶稣诞生的故事，最后，午夜弥撒。鲜花之城的雪夜给他留下很深的印象，灯火通明几乎要点亮黑夜，圣母大教堂亮如白昼，几千人在那里合唱赞歌。  
而今年，夏尔不得不留在学校，和还不十分认识的同学度过这一节日。  
食堂中供应了潘纳多尼蛋糕，以及往常不会拿出来的葡萄酒。文理教授拿出烟斗，贴近了烛台燃起烟草，第一缕烟气呛得周围的师生不停咳嗽。夏尔只喝了几口酒就拿着书离开留校师生的聚会，在干果盒里抓了一把走到室外。在大学里的冬天比在家乡时寒冷许多，却仍然非常安静，远处传来钟楼沉重洪亮的声响。看不见星月的天空又开始零星地落下雪片，他就着这点点凉意往围巾下的嘴里塞葡萄干，走到学校外围看看有没有小唱诗班摇着铃铛路过。他虽没随身带钱，兴许能给几个孩子分享一点坚果果脯。  
几乎是巧合般地，他远远地看见路灯下一个又黑又模糊的身影，十几岁的男孩比他矮半头，没戴手套的右手抓着外围冰凉的栏杆往里面看。他靠近了几步，看清那男孩格花帽子下的黑头发，深色的厚实披肩上积了些许雪花，虽看不清眼睛的颜色，却似乎也在凝望着他。或许是想要来考学的孩子吧，夏尔碰巧往嘴里又塞了一颗榛果仁，拉下围巾准备嚼完这口香气就说点什么，至少说声圣诞快乐，愿主眷顾你。  
“莫里斯！”  
黑发男孩听见呼喊转头看看马路对面，又看了一眼夏尔，往两手上哈了口白气小跑着回到提着包裹的男人旁边。男人和他说了些什么，离得很远听起来又像另外一种语言。夏尔看着他们步入昏黄的街道，那男孩在拐弯前好像又回头看了他一眼。  
“唔……”  
夏尔搓搓下巴，最近冒出了小又柔软的胡须，明天要剃干净才行。  
“圣诞快乐，莫里斯。”  
或许这也遵循了全能上帝的旨意。


	2. Chapter 2

“莫里斯！”  
父亲站在马路另一侧喊他，他们今晚就要动身准备离开这个城市。回家的路程要走上四天，若是遇上大雪还要再走上一天，他们要在新年前回到雪山之北。  
莫里斯回头看看栏杆后的人，他在摇曳的灯影下只看见那人头顶白色。看那双遥远的眼睛似乎不是什么耄耋老人，是在雪里呆了太久吗？脸上的线条有着这个国家的特征，柔和得让他一时分不清是个男人还是女人。这沉醉雪夜的呆子，摘下围巾好像还想向他说话。莫里斯收回手，手指冷得有些迟钝，但这远比在家乡时好得多。穿过马路，父亲问他在看什么。他说，在看傻子。  
“那是卢温大学吧，是这个国家很不错的学校。”  
尽管莫里斯还有半年就要从中学毕业，他有时仍习惯性地询问他知识广博的父亲，“这世界上有白头发的人吗？除了老人？”  
老商人思索顷刻，“听说在某个很远的岛上住着一群白色头发粉色眼睛的人。但那是一种病，是与近亲结婚者受到的惩罚，让他们很难面对太阳。”  
莫里斯接过父亲手里的包裹，里面装着沉甸甸的金币，以及送给母亲的礼物，不会又是毛皮吧。中学生又开始想象父亲口中“白发粉眼”的人，听起来像是在说什么吸血鬼一般，毕竟伯爵的故事早已传遍了大陆。刚刚碰上的那个白头发傻子可不像什么吸血鬼，更不像那些轻薄自负的贵族。莫里斯在转身进入小巷前又回头，那个人好像还静静地站在那里，站在灯光笼罩的雪地里。  
或许是大学里的学生。莫里斯想，这样一切就会变得合理，因惧怕阳光而沉迷于夜晚的人。话说回来，任何人都有可能沉迷于夜晚。日落后的时间代表着隐秘而细腻的情感、独处时复杂混乱的心绪、无人打扰的静谧。少年把头探出马车窗外，他们离灯火通明的城市中心越来越远，风也越发清冷。下雪的夜是没法看见星星的，城市的灯火会把云照亮。  
父亲与其他商人们在驿站汇合，马匹被盖上厚重的毛毡牵到后排的马厩，明天一早他们要继续赶路。莫里斯用热毛巾擦两把脸，他大概会想念这里的，这个国家湿润且温和的空气。家乡的冬天可不这么友善，下雪的夜他是不会出门的，只是呼吸之间胸腔里就冷得快冻住了。  
他走到庭院中，抬头看雪怎样从云端落到脸上，忍不住张嘴让零星凉意落到舌头上，味道和山的另一边似乎也没什么区别。他听见楼上的商会成员房间里传来幼儿的哭闹声，莫名替那不满的小孩打抱不平，带这么小的孩子走这么远的路真是他妈的活受罪。莫里斯心情尽失，他只希望大雪今晚不要封了山路，否则又要让他和那小孩在路上耽搁很久。钟声从很远的地方响起，今年母亲再着急也没法逼迫他参加午夜弥撒了，商会成员们各自在屋中默默与上帝对话，连那小孩也安静下来。  
房间的灯逐一熄灭，莫里斯回头发现自己刚刚的脚印被覆上一层白色，惊觉自己在庭院里停留了很久。他又想起在卢温大学看见的那个人，比他好像还要高一些，莫里斯没有见过身材那样高挑的女人，就暂且认为那个傻瓜是男性吧。他忽然能够理解这种在雪中伫立的心情，四下幽暗而安静，广阔的夜空下只属于一个人的静默。  
卢温大学……  
莫里斯是随着男人们高谈阔论声醒来的，接着是铜铁餐具碰撞的声音，以及和昨夜如出一辙的哭喊声。他睡得不好，主要是因为床垫里填充皮料的气味，枕巾上的油腻气味。睡眠不足的头疼让他心情也有些不好，殊不知这种头疼以后会如影随形地跟着他，直到他习以为常。他迫不及待地想要回家，回到一切气味能被大雪洗净的地方。早上只吃了一点面包和豌豆，啤酒里有种怪异的味道，一想到接下来还要走很久的路，莫里斯皱着眉又喝了一杯。驿站老板在门口对他们说圣诞快乐，上帝保佑你们一路平安。  
向北跨过波河，之后顺着山流淌的溪流上行，要减轻马匹的负担徒步上山。莫里斯跟在拉货的平板车后面，麦秆和枯草挤着木箱，里面放着精致的玻璃器皿。他随手捡了一块白石，在车板上画来画去，让自己回忆起学校的知识。他本来是不想跟来这趟外出的，和钱打交道的事让他感到无聊，尽管他一直都擅长这种计算；但是父亲告诉他，他也许能在故乡之外的地方找到他想要的东西。那并不是什么难以得到的宝物，而是一种崭新的，等待被发现的未知。他想起昨晚仰望的大学，即使在平安夜，有些房间还有亮着的烛光，那些人在做什么？既不回家团圆，也不参与庆祝的人们，他们在想些什么？  
商队在日落之前到达了山间没有名字的小城，很幸运没有遇上更多阴云，但即使如此也不能冒险在夜晚走山路。人类真是脆弱的生物，没有阳光的庇护，即使手拿明灯火枪也难以对抗自然。莫里斯听厌了大人们聊山路上的捕猎，走到室外避开烟草气味。今夜没有云也没有月，只有黑幕上闪耀的星星。他看见大熊座头顶最闪耀的指向北方的星，如果地球真的是圆的，一直向着北方走会怎么样呢？一定很冷，他站在山上就已经感觉到空气失去了平原的湿润。星星是否离他更近了一些呢？他向南望去，繁华的城市现在成为烛火般的一个光点。或许几个世纪之后，当人们能够点亮黑夜，或许能从这里看到如星空一样的景象。  
山路遇上一次不大的雪，总算按照日程到达了莎尔尼茨，莫里斯在这里俯瞰就能看见贯穿城市而过的伊萨尔河。他的故乡，他生长了十五年的城市，米罗瓦尔德，这时看起来是如此渺小。和加兰达湖，和他越过的山峰比较，像从大树上落下的一片树叶。莫里斯突然意识到，他必须离去。若想填补他心中那追逐未知的空洞，他必须去更远的地方，像忠实的信徒一样舍弃其他的一切。

回到家的第二个星期日，莫里斯罕见地自主提出来要与母亲去望弥撒，母亲惊呼上帝保佑，这孩子终于被感化了！父亲则一言不发地坐在皮椅里凝视着他，等到妻子愉快地离开房间去梳理打扮时才缓缓发问：“你要去哪？”  
“卢温。”  
父亲轻轻点头，“去吧。”  
莫里斯没想到父亲竟然如此轻飘飘地允许了自己这么大的决定，弥撒上他几乎没听，一直在想这段简短对话后没说出口的句子。他本以为父亲会让他再考虑几天，至少在国境之内读书。仔细想想，说不定是因为群山另一侧反而比这边更平和一些。莫里斯说不清却能感觉到一种氛围——这种敏锐也许就是像他经商的父亲——某位来自大城市的神父搅动了教会的地位，几十年后这波涛仍然尚未平息，甚至越发动荡。父亲没有直白地明说，却像在十几年间用暗语告诉他：离开这里，到更安全的地方去。  
“小迪特里希！真是惊喜，很久没见了。有什么事吗？”  
“别误会太多，神父大人。我想学一门语言，在秋天之前达到和人说话的水平。”  
神父合上经书，从讲台缓慢走到长椅边，“我猜是你想和令尊到群山以南吧。不过经商对你来说是不是太早了些呢？你在学校还有课程吧。”  
“那种东西我早就看完了。如何？神父大人，我听说您为了修学而掌握了四门语言。”  
“普通人的话兴许一年才能达到听得懂对话，但是你的话……”神父笑着扶了扶金丝眼镜，“或许半年是能做到的吧，signore Dietrich？”  
随着莫里斯更加频繁来拜访这位老师，母亲越发高兴起来，这个从八岁开始就跟她对着干的小子竟突然如此虔诚地在教堂跑前跑后。她不知道丈夫带着儿子南下的时候遇上了什么事，至少这一刻他表现地足够乖巧，这样下去说不定也能被大家好好接纳。自从莫里斯出生第一次睁眼，她就已经开始担心他会被人们排斥，只因为那双红色的眼睛。丈夫看过后略显惊讶，却不是意料之外：“他有他祖父的眼睛。”  
作为母亲的担心不无道理，迪特里希家或许就是因为这样才总是没有人靠近，她的丈夫倒算是一个特例，那双黑色的眼睛却也萦绕着一种莫名的沉闷。莫里斯自己却似乎不怎么在意，那双被呼作恶魔的双眼会冷漠地瞪着多嘴的人，有时候会化作打在对方鼻梁上的一拳，天知道那纤细的胳膊怎么能使出那么大的力气。尽管被母亲额外喂食肉类和面包，莫里斯在同龄人中还是显得瘦弱，像是他吃进去的每一分食粮都化作了他写在纸上的字。  
莫里斯看着母亲高兴的样子有些被激发了愧疚，他是否应该提前告诉她自己要离开家乡修学的消息，就像他早早地告诉父亲那样？他虽在教会学校度过中学生活，却不像母亲那样相信有一个全知全能的存在掌握他的命运；可他现在无比希望能借这位上帝的口，以一种尽可能委婉的方法告诉她真相。他本寄托于父亲能用他一如既往的平静语气在枕边告诉她，父亲却又很快随车队北上。  
于是他问那位年长的神父：“我该怎么告诉别人一件可能让他们伤心的事？”  
神父搓搓下巴，鹅毛笔又蘸两下墨水，“你母亲已经知道你不愿意信奉上帝了，那么我猜是别的事。你父亲知道了吗？”  
“他知道。”  
“即使会让别人感到伤心也要坚持，莫里斯你有多想做这件事？”  
“从我出生开始就想。”  
大概在八九岁的时候，莫里斯已经开始帮父亲记账，他感觉到一种为家中做出贡献的感觉，却有时也感觉枯燥无聊。后来他上学，事情变得有趣了一些，那些知识是十分宝贵且奇妙的，也没能拖住他的好奇心。他早就掌握了书上已有的知识，课上经常无缘由地陷入深思，让他在教会修女手下受了不少苦头。即使木棍落在手心和胳膊上，莫里斯还是在思索些什么，仿佛身上留下的血痕都是假的一样。如此反复几次他学会思考时把自己在想什么写下来，留起来有空再看。但这仍解决不了他的迷茫和空虚，总是缺少什么，仿佛他年轻的生命已经暗淡无彩。而直到两个月前的圣诞节，父亲带着他跨越群山，他突然意识到，迄今为止都伴随着他的那种无精打采的疲惫一扫而空。  
他想要探索无人见过的东西，想要前往无人到达过的天空，像卢温大学里的那些穷极精力追求学识的人们。  
“那我只能告诉你这一句了。”神父举起写好的纸片：Non mentire .  
别说谎。  
这件事终究还是没有成为莫里斯的烦恼。当矢车菊开始在山下绽放时，他正忙着准备考取卢温大学。这对他来说并不是难事，但毕竟是应该被重视的，鉴于他余生的大部分时间都有可能在那里度过。老神父告诉他，在大学的生活可以持续很久，有作为的学生会被邀请留下继续研究，或是成为教师。莫里斯对此非常兴奋，似乎他终于能摆脱如今难以突破学识上限的现状，前往一个新的领域。  
他终于鼓起勇气直白地告诉母亲：我要去别的地方学习了。像是某种亲子之间的羁绊一样，他预测到母亲的每一个反应，就像她预测到儿子一定会离开她。她仍然担心瘦削的儿子，却也希望他能找到自己归属的地方。莫里斯那双红色的眼睛，在说到他想要去的远方时会非常明亮，这是她过去的十几年都很少见到的。  
“上帝会让他成为他想成为的人。”神父这样告诉她。  
“请主眷顾他。”  
“他会没事的。”  
接到来自卢温大学的信封后莫里斯收拾了行李，母亲坚持要他跟着商会的车队一同越过群山。他来参加十六岁前最后一场在米罗瓦尔德的星期日弥撒，在人群散去后找到神父。  
“我听说你的事了，莫里斯，祝贺你。”  
“他们的语言真是……花里胡哨。”这话不假，莫里斯在读那封录取通知时额外花了些时间。  
“到南方他们还会说我们的语言粗陋，这也许正是巴别塔倾倒后的不幸吧。”  
“谢谢您……为我做的一切。也谢谢您安慰我的母亲，我不太会说话。”  
“你已经下定了决心，就不要再回头。E'la natura umana cercare la verit.”  
追求真理是人的本性。  
“愿主眷顾您。”  
神父摘下眼镜，这话他还是自就职以来第一次听小迪特里斯说出口。  
“也愿主眷顾你，莫里斯。”  
山脚下已经到了玫瑰和鸢尾盛开的时候，莫里斯早早起床，他那忧心忡忡的母亲坐在桌前一言不发。他知道母亲不舍，但他更希望有一天她能为自己感到自豪。他轻盈地亲吻在母亲脸颊上，保证一定会写信回来。母亲伸手碰了碰他的眼角，轻声说愿主保佑你。少年拿着行李走到屋外，父亲在等他，一段无端的沉默后和他并肩走向马车。莫里斯张张嘴想说什么，又一时没有组织好语言，吸入一口干燥的空气咳嗽两声。  
“照顾好你自己。”  
“我会的。”  
车队又缓慢地前进起来，莫里斯在上山之前都没敢回头，生怕某种对故乡的留恋会让自己沮丧。这是一件好事，他抬头望向蓝天，从未感觉如此激动且明确。他最后一次回首，看他这像一片落叶般的小城，努力将它的全貌与一切发生过在这里的事情联系在一起，刻印在脑海中。半年后再度经过群山，积雪融化些许，山风变得清凉。莫里斯望着一个个顶着白尖的峰顶，熟悉而明快，夜晚便对着营火小声练习他的第二语言。火堆熄灭后他在草席上抬头凝望着银河，夏季的天空悬挂三颗格外明亮的星。  
白天变得比冬天长了些，车队提前半天走出山谷，他们即将向西前进，就要和莫里斯在平原分别。父亲仍然穿着深色的披风，和他站在山下的阴影里，望着宽阔的加兰达湖。湖水被落日照耀成橘红色，与天空连成一片，在那道浅浅的白线之外还有更远的大地。  
“准备好了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“要当心。”  
“我明白。”  
无需多言。迪特里希们似乎建立出一种属于他们自己的表达方式，他们理解得太快，更不需要修饰累述。莫里斯听到了来自父亲的所有嘱托，他记得父亲怎么对母亲说“他已经是个大人了当然能照顾自己”，临别时仍然忍不住亲口道出。他突然因为自己的任性有些愧疚，但既然父亲支持他，他更加相信这选择是对的。亲爱的父亲，爸爸，您的声音我都听见也都明白了。  
车队在日出后离开。莫里斯知道车队在大多数时候是不会南下经过卢温的，母亲说父亲可以经常来看望他时他却没有反驳。或许这样既不算说谎也不算残忍，他知道父亲会与他默契地不再主动提起这件事。他拿起行李上路，山麓以南的夏天更加干热，高大的桦树遮天蔽日正呈现出浓绿色。莫里斯走在林间道上，窄路看起来十分遥远，但他甚至更加愉快，加快了脚步几乎要小跑起来。那种情绪让他的心脏用力地跳动，他甚至有些想唱起歌来，可惜他知道的乐曲不多，声音也不那么好听。他感觉到前方的路在呼唤他，远处的学府在等着他。这种热情在莫里斯头脑中的某个角落一直燃烧着，直到十余年后仍然延烧着他的内心：他感觉自己无所不能。  
卢温的暑热尚未完全过去，莫里斯卷着身上干燥的沙土急匆匆地开始了大学生活。他本以为自己会因为年纪比同级生小而遭到格外的“待遇”，实际上除了引起个别同学的惊讶外别无其他。莫里斯因此对大学生活又抱起了期望，至少这里的人能认清自己来到学院是做什么的，和聪明人说话也让他感到愉快——总之，大部分是聪明人。他那双罕见的红色眼睛仍然是人们避开他视线的原因，莫里斯理解这一点，无论走到哪里，人类对未知的恐惧是不会改变的。  
有些教授听闻他独特的外貌而在课后来找他，他一时感觉自己像什么稀有动物，被几位医学教习围着观察。不幸的是他们眼神有些不好，莫里斯不得不在某一个下午对着太阳睁眼，好让他们看清自己眼中的颜色源于哪里。那时他还不太能听懂他们口中的术语，其中一个白了眉毛的老师解释说，也许有一天你死去后，研究你身体的人能弄明白。莫里斯感觉一阵恶寒，他理解这位教授的意思，但他的表达能力确实堪忧。  
他学得很快。虽然最开始的两周他在读书和听人说话上都有些磕绊，没花多久就能很流畅地表达出意思。他在书写时唯有名字还保持着以前的习惯，莫里斯·迪特里希，两串字呈现出有别于纸上其他字符的硬朗。他偶尔能在图书馆找到母语的著作，会让他十分怀念，不自觉地在一个人独处时读出声音。在语言不成为学习障碍的情况下，莫里斯如同一块干燥的海绵跳入湖水，知识的充盈让他感到愉快且自由。虽然三学科中的文法让他时常感到困惑，余下的四学科倒是让他充满兴趣。*他有时甚至也为自己感到惊讶，他相信这是一种长期渴求学识的反弹，又或许他天生如此。莫里斯翻出自己中学时代写满想法的草纸，仔细一一看过，虽然有些问题充斥着怪异和天真，如今大多都得到了答案。解决了自己在过去写下的谜题，这让他感觉即使是现在的疑惑与窘境，或许在未来的某一天都能够迎刃而解。  
在某一个清凉的夜晚，莫里斯坐在床头的烛光下翻阅书本，月光不知不觉变换角度照在纸页上。他忽然想起来一年前的平安夜，雪夜中的白头发男人。有些人称那种白发粉眼的人“月亮的子嗣”，这名字其实很合适。卢温大学中人来人往，不过那团白色十分明亮，说不定在人群中会非常显眼。莫里斯更加经常地于课后的时间停留在学院的拱廊，期待着能再次见到那男人。他不知道为什么自己会有这样的想法，但他甚至希望对方能在人群中认出自己。莫里斯只是想再见一面，或许是想听他一年前没能说出口的话，或许是……渴望见到和自己一样，格格不入的人类。  
当学院里飘满落叶时莫里斯才猛然发现已经接近冬天，卢温的十一月比起米罗瓦尔德温柔太多。雪片像柔软的鹅毛静静飘落，也不像家乡那样会堆到打不开门。宿舍中有十余人来自不会下雪的南国，他们吵吵嚷嚷地跳下床，随便抓起什么外套就冲出敞开的大门，有些人披着被单就匆匆下楼站进雪地。莫里斯那睡眠不足的头疼再次袭来，在冷风下被吹去了大半。他上午没有课，抱起几本书走过洋溢兴奋的中庭，今天可是去图书馆还书的日子。  
莫里斯在二楼找到文学类的书架，尽管他不讨厌大量的阅读，当务之急还是应对那无聊的文法老师。他登上梯子时再次为自己的身高感到有些羞恼，好像自从他来到卢温之后就一直没长个子。他只好告诉自己，他有着像父亲一样机敏的头脑，理应拥有与父亲一般的身高。  
嘭！  
雪球打在玻璃上。莫里斯瞬间觉得他也许不算这大学里年纪最小的人，他四处张望看看是哪一扇不幸的窗户受到了冬天的幼稚攻击。  
于是他又看见了他，那个银白头发的男人正站在玻璃后向下凝望。他的头发几乎要融入窗外的白色，眼睛是很常见的浅棕色。莫里斯轻缓地从梯子走下，尽量不发出任何声响，隔着一个拐角远远地看着。那人看着很年轻，大概比莫里斯成熟些许，从窗边的座位站起身，正冲着楼下微笑着摆手，像是拒绝他们的邀请，然后又坐回椅子捧起书本。莫里斯在对方察觉到自己的凝视前匆匆下楼离去，在路上回想在哪里见过那人手里那本深红色封皮的书。  
后来莫里斯才知道，那个银头发的少年名叫夏尔·瑟雷斯。在他们第一次相见的时候，瑟雷斯才刚刚入学，在学生之间小有名气也是因为那头雪白，以及和他年轻面孔不相称的古怪脾气。莫里斯还像往常一样频繁地来图书馆，但他每次在此停留的时间变长了。莫里斯经常能看见独自坐在窗边的瑟雷斯，每个星期三的早上和星期五的下午，他想去搭话却被一种无形的内心争斗拉回：他要说什么，瑟雷斯又会怎么反应呢？于是在思考出一句非常合适的开场白之前，莫里斯一直在图书馆另一侧遥望着瑟雷斯。  
而他没想到是瑟雷斯先找到了自己。  
“嗯？你莫非是……莫里斯，吗？”  
现在回想起来，夏尔当时给莫里斯的印象，像极了离开家乡在群山上的那一晚所见的夜空。天琴在繁星之中，为他奏响了前进的乐章。

注*：早期，中世纪大学只设神学系、法律系和医学系，这样的建制延续了许多世纪。大学由七艺构成，包括三学科（文法、修辞及伦理学）和四学科（算术、几何、天文学和音乐），哲学和法律是单独教授。——《医学史》北京大学医学出版社

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章看起来像一场醉驾事故 我很难理解作为天才的少年莫里斯 几乎勉强把设定补完 因为我本人就是个庸才（  
> 本章开始出现真实的和挪用的地名 因为我实在想不出了 为什么第一章没有呢 因为夏尔地理很烂 不然怎么会一个月才走到学校  
> 依旧 更多设定咨询在推特进行说明解析@dmikon_i  
> 唉 所有奇怪的账号名背后都有一段难过的对已占用的妥协  
> 后中世纪青春物语 开幕！

**Author's Note:**

> 终于开坑了非常激动 有很多话想说  
> 该篇包含了我前期大规模的突击补课 说实话夹带了很多冷笑话和现实对照 若想了解更多欢迎来Twitter @dmikon_i 来聊这个设定的相关设计


End file.
